battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Heroe darkness mephile
Hello All People Im One Little Helper Soaker My name its heroe Darkness Mephile Im Fan All battle Spirit Im Only Play Ds game Battle spirit Started Digital Im watching All Episode Season 1,2,3,4 and 5 For moment Im help Soaker Add new imagen Im like Help people Im Think Battle spirit Its Increible Game Im going Japan next Year Sure Im Still Add new Imagen This wikia All People wanted Knowledge for battle spirit please check Magnific Wikia n.n Well Im continue Add more information See you later Everyone Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle Spirits Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Heroe darkness mephile page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Soaker87 (Talk) 02:38, March 29, 2012 Well, you seem to have got the image thing down. I'd appreciate it if you used the infoboxes for each page, but I can fix them eventually, if not. Please go ahead and keep helping. I appreciate what you've done so far. ^^ Soaker87 14:11, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes, add as much as you like. Thank you. Soaker87 19:25, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. ^^ Soaker87 19:53, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I'll get to them when I get the chance. You can add whatever you want. Soaker87 23:21, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I would choose braves. I think they're cooler. But I still want to try out bursts. Soaker87 16:49, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Just be really careful about spelling in the future. If even the case or spacing is wrong, the page could be created twice. Sorry, I've had less time lately, because of work. I'm trying to catch up now. Soaker87 22:03, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about it. Soaker87 22:08, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Nothing really. Just catching up on things now that I'm home. I might work on more promos later, There's not really any BS17 info yet. Probably, we'll have to wait until closer to the release. Soaker87 22:20, April 23, 2012 (UTC) My favorite color would be yellow. Also, remember to leave a signature when you leave a message in other people's talk page =) Ken Haneyuki 22:01, April 24, 2012 (UTC) That's an incredible new card. I wish I could find more information about it. Soaker87 01:50, May 11, 2012 (UTC) That was annoying, but easily fixable. I banned the spammer. I wouldn't worry too much. That person posted a very vague, borderline spam comment, but it wasn't actual vandalism like the last time. I watch this place like a hawk. If anything happens, it can most likely be reverted quickly, and I'll just ban whoever's causing problems. I see you're right. Soaker87 (talk) 23:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) okay i will ask you or soaker when i need advices on this wiki Yeah, you win. >< Soaker87 (talk) 13:36, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. They're definitely not up to date. Soaker87 (talk) 15:48, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Apology Sorry if I was rude previously, but I changed the Featured Cards Spotlight a bit. Can you give me some tips to what I can do to improve the page. I've banned the person and removed all the idiotic redirects. Thanks. Soaker87 (talk) 12:29, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Adding More Sure, but think you can add a little more to the Sword Eyes cast? If you want this wikia site to be great, you have to expand on their personalities, bio's, and gallery. I also created a Relationship section for Tsurugi and Rirove. Firered16 SA (talk) 04:35, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, but what about when I suggested you add more to the bios? Like for Garudos personality, it should include how he's respectful to his enemies and allies, and is a good stratigist? You should also include an Abilities section for those with special abilities. Firered16 SA (talk) 04:35, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I was actually hoping you or someone else could help with that. I can't do everything on my own. And it's a little rude to not sign your name after posting a message. Firered16 SA (talk) 05:38, March 27, 2013 (UTC) hey I wasn't trying to be rude(I was trying to say hi). I was kinda apologizing for that nasty user because he got me too in the same way. I hate this guy and when I saw how much of a mess he made to your wiki by using mine as a template(just like he was trying to do to mine by using your wiki) I felt bad about it. If you don't like me trying to be friendly and sympathetic I guess I'll just run off somewhere else. Shadowneko (talk) 19:58, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay, understood. Soaker87 (talk) 16:06, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. That person is truly obnoxious. Soaker87 (talk) 12:16, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Right, bunshin does need an article. Go to where it says "contribute" and then pick add a page. hey Mephile, what place or nation are you from, and what nationality? Sorry, but I'm not in that great a financial position myself. Soaker87 (talk) 19:40, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Beginner's dillema I saw you commenting on most of the pages I went through, and I suppose you must be a veteran player. I'm a beginner and I'm not so sure about the game mechanics, and sadly there's only 3 of us who play Battle Spirits in my area. Thus I have some questions I hope you can answer. 1. Where's the Void area? As in this card's effect http://battle-spirits.wikia.com/wiki/Mummybird 2. If I get hit by a spirit with 2 symbols, regardless of colour I take 2 life, right? 3. I don't get this page. How and when am I supposed to put cards face-down? http://battle-spirits.wikia.com/wiki/Burst 4. What's the average deck amount? (Won't deckout, won't take too long to draw aces) I play Cardfight Vanguard, YuGiOh, WeissSchwarz, Zillions of Enemy X so feel free to use them as references. The Adventurer begins! http://shin-battle-spirits-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/ Kurobina (talk) 17:13, August 1, 2013 (UTC) are you a site Admin? I want to ask how do we get the gold badges, I can only get bronze and sliver atm. Thanks BackSliderFTW (talk) 15:51, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Yeah, Chocodra will probably be Eris' partner if it appears in the anime. Soaker87 (talk) 15:05, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Strikewurm-Leo out of the original ones. I guess BravePisces from the new ones. Soaker87 (talk) 18:11, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Hello Good Day, I'm just a guy who started Battle Spirits a while ago. and Would like to contribute to the wikia. I live in Japan and started playing to improve the level of the children here. I am trying to figure out how to update some of the links. For example "Starter Deck and Booster sets" don't list the newest sets, but the list of "Starter Decks" itself is updated. Errr I mean, the category link in the navigation menu is still only showing SD23 and BS25 for example. Im dont know you nickname o you member this wikia n_n Im can help you this part this game its calling battle spirit Started deck its calling SD only you can watching you writing this Im wikia and bs its booster pack set for moment exist 27 Booster 5 o 4 for all season and especial pack Hi, i'm Ari, just asking, but is Battle Spirits still big in your country? Cause here, it's pretty much dead. (Yeah, it sucks) and i was wondering if people still played it and not just watched it.